


The Broken Boy

by thegreatficmaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After a tragedy, can Dean get Y/n back to his former self?





	The Broken Boy

Y/n had known the Winchesters since the age of eight, what with their fathers being occasional hunting partners, and the boys being left with Bobby. 

Y/n had a close relationship with both Winchesters, but was closest to Dean. 

While Sam, who was two years younger than y/n, was a younger brother of sorts to him. 

Dean was his best friend, despite being two years older, and the only person y/n could completely open up to.

 

 

At the age of fifteen, y/n and the Winchester’s hadn’t seen each other in two years. 

John got a startling call from y/n’s father, who sounded panicked and frightened, which was a first, seeing as the older hunter had never been afraid of any monsters. 

The Winchesters set off to the house right away, to find out what had y/n’s dad so panicked. 

Once they arrived at the house, they found y/n on the kitchen floor, staring at his father’s bloody corpse, ripped to shreds, by what John could only guess was a werewolf, based on the cuts and the fact that his heart was missing. 

John carried the sobbing boy out, who just had a blank stare on his face. 

After arriving at Bobby’s and cleaning the boy up, the four other males in the house attempted to get him to open up. 

But the boy said nothing and eventually fell asleep.

 

 

For two months, not a single word had been uttered by y/n, and most of the time he would stare off into space. 

That was until Dean finally had enough. 

He hated seeing the boy he was secretly in love with stay silent. A complete contrast to the vibrant, funny, outgoing person he used to know. 

He marched up into the room y/n was currently sleeping in and kneeled in front of him. 

The boy hadn’t moved an inch and kept staring blankly at the wall, while sitting on the bed, a routine he had kept up since arriving. 

Dean attempted to get him to talk over and over again, but the boy said nothing. 

Eventually, Dean broke down completely, hating to see the one person he loved as much as Sam, so silent and broken. 

Tears streaked down Dean’s face an onto y/n’s lap, soaking through his jeans, while he begged y/n to say something. 

Anything. 

That was what broke the spell. 

Y/n had seen his best friend crying because of him. 

He knew Dean wasn’t the type to cry. 

He preferred bottling up every ounce of pain and hurt, until he exploded during a hunt and destroyed any monsters around him, letting out all his frustrations. 

But seeing him like this made something snap in y/n. 

He couldn’t do this to Dean. 

His Dean.

The only person who had truly been there for him.

He ran his hands through Dean’s soft hair and then took Dean’s face in his hands and brushed away the tears. 

Dean looked up, beautiful green eyes, puffy and wet staring into y/n’s, which were glassy, shocked that the boy had finally done something after two months of nothing. 

“I’m so sorry. Please, don’t cry”, y/n whispered trying not to break at seeing Dean in pain over him. 

“Talk to me. Please. Don’t shut me out, y/n. Not you. I need you. Please, just talk to me”, Dean begged. 

He would do anything to get his best friend back to how he was before his father died.

Y/n finally opened up, not wanting his best friend to cry again. 

He broke down, sobbing over the fact that his father was now dead. 

That he wasn’t able to do anything to save him. Over the fact that he didn’t even know what actually happened, other than finding his dad’s dead body. 

Crying over that fact that he had no one left. 

His mother died when he was seven. 

Although he doesn’t recall what happened, he was told his mother was killed by a demon. And now his father was dead. 

He had no one in this world left to help him. 

He was all alone. 

Hearing all this tore Dean’s heart apart. 

No one should feel like this. 

Especially not y/n. The sweetest, kindest person Dean had ever met. 

He deserved everything good in the world. 

It was in that moment, Dean made a promise to himself. 

He would do everything in his power to make y/n happy. 

He started by sitting on the bed next to y/n and letting him cry into his shirt. 

Dean didn’t care that his chest was being covered in tears and snot, because he would do anything for y/n. 

Once y/n had finally stopped crying, he completely tired himself out and fell asleep. 

Dean moved the fragile boy up the bed, laid him down, and covered him. 

Dean then decided to climb into the bed next to y/n and snaked his arms around his waist and pulled his back into his chest. 

This closeness made Dean happier than ever, happy to finally have the love of his life, while short, but still very eventful, in his arms.

 

 

After a few hours, John, Sam and Bobby realised they should check on the other two, and went to see y/n in his room. 

The sight surprised John, while Bobby just smiled, and Sam was just glad they finally got together.

Sam and Bobby walked away, deciding it was time to rest, with smiles on their faces, while John stared at his son sleeping with his arms around someone else. 

Another boy. 

John never realized his son could possibly be gay. And while he wasn’t completely used to the idea, he realised y/n was one of the few people Dean completely cared about. 

He realised y/n felt the exact same way about Dean. 

So John walked out, deciding after everything that had happened to his son and all the pain and hurt he had gone through, he deserved happiness. 

And if that came in the form of the boy named y/n, he would be completely fine with it.


End file.
